fatal_fiction_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Freddy Fazbear vs Freddy Krueger
Horrors of famous franchises,who wear hats,and kill you in brutal ways,but who will win in a fight? will Krueger destroy Fazbear's dreams of victory or will Fazbear stuff him in a suit? Note:Only real world Krueger is being used,otherwise this would be a curbstomp in his favor,and a mix of Novel and Game Fazbear is being used. Interlude Golden: They wear hats,they are horrors of famous franchises,and they kill you in brutal ways,one stuffing you in a suit,and one manipulating the dream world,sounds familiar?. Freddy Krueger and Freddy Fazbear,The haunted bear vs The Springwood Slasher. They will be in a battle to the death,and obviously,only one will make it out alive. Freddy Krueger Golden: Freddy Krueger,the guy that haunts you in your dreams,but what is his backstory?,well,he was a child serial killer called The Springwood Slasher,who got burned alive by the families of his victims,eventually dream demons found him and offered him to come back,but as a reality warping dream entity,and he accepted. And so,The king of nightmares was born. So,what can Freddy do? He can control fire,he can manipulate reality in the dream world,he can teleport,shapeshift,regenerate,and he's nigh unbeatable in the dream world,the protagonists only winning thanks to strategy,a way to kill him is to make him see his own reflection in a mirror,which will incapacitate him and release the souls he absorbed. Freddy is capable of controlling someone like a puppet with their veins,turn in Super Freddy,and much more in the dream world,but to make this fight fair,Freddy is only real world. However,Freddy is not unbeatable surprisingly,if nobody believes in him he's powerless,and like said once making him see his own reflection in a mirror will incapacitate him,and he's extremely arrogant,loving to toy around with opponents. But do NOT underestimate The Springwood Slasher,because he will haunt your dreams.... Freddy Fazbear Golden:Freddy Fazbear,the antagonist of FNAF,what is his backstory? Well,in 1987 a murder happened,the killer was a man in purple,and the puppet animatronic stuffed the children' corpses in the animatronic suits,making their souls possess them. Freddy is capable of stuffing a grown man in a suit,and mind you,this isn't a regular suit,inside that suit there are springlocks and alot of dangerous things,causing you to die a VERY PAINFUL death. It's also assumed that the culprit of the bite of 87 is an animatronic,so i can safely assume all the animatronics have the strenght to do that,well,unless you're Chica... And the proof that animatronics can destroy skulls,is with the bite of 83,which was caused by Fredbear. Freddy is also a master at stealth,only his endoskeleton's eyes being able to be seen. He also doesn't appear at your door,he waits,and then...BOOM! You are jumpscared. In the novel,Animatronics are shown to lift arcade machines with no effort,and Foxy in general is shown to be extremely fast in FNAF 1,so we can assume the other animatronics are like Foxy,oh and also,in the Twisted Ones,Freddy was capable of taking on Twisted Freddy along with the other animatronics,he also was capable of tearing apart animatronics himself,find out people hiding under a table,and easily got up after being hit with an object. However, Freddy is not unbeatable actually,he was taken down with an axe by the purple guy,and he is just a mere animatronic when you think about it. But do not underestimate Fazbear,as he will hunt you down if you work at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Fatal Fiction (Mario jumps to knock the box with his head as a coin appears with Fazbear winning the home territory advantage,the fight taking place in the FNAF 1 Pizzeria.) Golden:Welp,Fazbear is getting the home territory advantage,so he should be able to keep up well with Krueger,but we'll see,only one of these two Freddies will live. Freddy Fazbear's pizza,1AM. It was quiet in Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria,there was the nightguard watching the cameras,until he heard a laugh,he noticed Freddy was gone,he had forgot to close the door,the nightguard,now visibly scared,put down the monitor and... Freddy appeared in front of him screaming at him,the nightguard screamed in fear and tried to escape but Fazbear grabbed him by the arm and twisted it breaking it,then he proceeded to drag him to the backstage and started stuffing him in a suit,the man breathing heavily,until... CRACK! The man's bones started breaking and getting crushed,same with his flesh,he started screaming in pain and fear but couldn't move as his whole body was getting crushed and destroyed by the suit,he then started vomiting alot of blood,and since he couldn't move his head the blood started drowning him,eventually,the man died. Freddy Fazbear just watched with an emotionless expression,his endoskeleton's eyes turned back to normal and he walked out of the backstage. But then... He heard a laugh,and it wasn't his. He saw a monstrous,humanoid being with gloves with claws on them and an hat coming out of the ground,this was Freddy Krueger,he had heard of the nightguards gone missing at Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria,so he wanted to meet Fazbear face to face,because there was only ONE Freddy,ONE Killer Freddy. "Well,hello there." Krueger spoke with a grin on his face. "I heard of another killer freddy around here,but...you want to know something? nobody takes my place,bitch!" Freddy Krueger said,his grin disappearing and an angry expression on his face. Fazbear simply glared at him. "Since you've took my place,i think it's time for fazbear boy to get punished," Krueger showed his claws. Fazbear,after hearing "boy",had a memory,well,the soul inside him did. The purple guy.....the murder......1987.... Fazbear's eyes turned black with white pupils. "Wait,you think you stand a chance? don't make me laugh,you're just some Chuck E. Cheese animatronic rip off." Fazbear let out an high pitch scream as he charged at Krueger. Only one Freddy would live. FIGHT! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qwf1Hozcpw4 When Fazbear was about to reach Krueger,Krueger simply moved out of the way. "Ha! Is that your best?" he asks,mocking the animatronic. Fazbear looks at Krueger with a glare,and attempts to grab him with one hand but Krueger ducks and slashes Freddy's arm thinking he will cut it off,however it leaves only a small slash. "Huh? I guess you aren't so wea-" Before Krueger can finish what he's saying,Fazbear grabs him by the neck and slams him against a wall multiple times,screaming at him. Krueger is slammed a few more times against the wall,feeling pain in the head but not caring,he proceeds to kick Fazbear in the stomach with his legs,sending him skidding meters back,Krueger getting released from the grip and falling on the ground,Krueger gets up,Fazbear having slight footprints on his stomach now. Krueger attempts to burn Fazbear but before he can,Fazbear disappears from his view,making Krueger irritated. "Ugh,okay you piece of shit!,come out!" Krueger starts looking around,he sees for a second a pair of two white pupils in the darkness,before they disappear. "Huh?" Krueger turns around just to get a punch to the face from Fazbear,Fazbear attempts to grab him but Krueger dodges and slashes him multiple times in the stomach,doing just small slashes,but not that much,Fazbear is about to grab Krueger again but Krueger moves out of the way and gets on Fazbear's back,stabbing him multiple times,Fazbear attempts to get him off but to no success. "Ha!" Krueger says,grinning. When Krueger is about to decapitate Fazbear,Fazbear gets him off,sending him flying to the ground,and attempts to step on his head but Krueger dodges and gets up. Krueger slashes him more times,but again they don't do much. Fazbear attempts to punch Krueger in the chest but Krueger dodges and slashes Fazbear right in the holes of the slashes, breaking a bit of steel of the endoskeleton. Fazbear screams as he can feel the steel a bit broken,and catches Krueger off guard by grabbing him by the neck and slamming him against a party table,the party table breaking. "Oof!" Fazbear grabs Krueger by the neck and lifts him up,but before he can do anything,Krueger stabs him in the eye. Fazbear screams as he throws Krueger in the stage. Krueger starts to get up slowly,but Fazbear is already on the stage and grabs his microphone,he swings it towards Krueger's head but Krueger rolls out of the way,falling off the stage,he gets up and annoyed he uses his telekinesis on Fazbear,throwing him against a wall,the wall having a dent now,same with Fazbear. Fazbear falls to the ground,and starts to get up although he lost his microphone,Krueger attempts to burn him again with fire but Fazbear disappears again. "Gah! Not this shit again!" Krueger says,pretty annoyed. He is now more careful,he didn't need to get punched in the face again,what was even more annoying is how this mere Chuck E. Cheese animatronic was putting up a fight. Fazbear appears in front of him,like if he just teleported,before he has time to react,Fazbear grabs his arm and breaks it,before punching Krueger violently in the ribs,breaking them too,sending Krueger flying towards a chair,Krueger feels the pain,but doesn't care,he looks at his broken arm. "No! Not my arm!" He says in a mocking voice. Then,his arm and ribs regenerate,and he chuckles. Fazbear is surprised,he had never fought a being like Krueger before,but he doesn't care. Fazbear and Krueger look at each other,before charging. Slashing noises are heard,as well as flesh getting ripped apart. 1 minute later of fighting... Fazbear and Krueger are shown on two different sides of the pizzeria,away from each other. Fazbear is shown to have multiple slashes,and circuits coming out of his stomach,as well as having his eye broken even more,with also his nose a bit ruined,and more holes on him,with blood on his body too. Krueger is shown with various bite marks,and is shown bleeding on various parts of the body,however he starts regenerating,despite this,Krueger is very irritated. "Fucking hell! Just die already you son of a bitch!" Krueger says,he had never expected Fazbear to put up a fight. Fazbear looked at him...and laughed,having Krueger pissed off even more. "You dare mock me?,you don't know who i am...i am the stuff that nightmares are made of....i am the springwood slasher.....i am Freddy Krueger." Krueger said. "I can sense a soul in you,you know,it will be nice when i steal it." He grinned. Fazbear was irritated,but at the same time,the soul inside of him was scared. Fazbear just took a step forward. Krueger showed his claws once again,and took a step forward too. Round 2 had begun. Fazbear charged at Krueger,who dodged and slashed Fazbear's shoulder,doing a bit of damage on the metal and the fur,this pissed Fazbear off as he attempted to grab him again,but Krueger ducked and slashed the animatronic's arm,before slashing at Fazbear's leg,he then gets up. Fazbear attempts to grab Krueger's head,but Krueger dodges. Krueger starts slashing at Fazbear again,and the holes on the animatronic's body start growing bigger thanks to the slashing,Fazbear proceeds to kick Krueger in the stomach,sending him flying towards a wall and also making him vomit blood,Krueger did not expect this attack,as Fazbear's main attacks were grabbing and punching. Krueger breaths heavily as he starts to get up,as he gets up he sees Fazbear getting his microphone. Krueger charges at Fazbear hoping to stab him in the jaw but Fazbear knew Krueger was coming and got the microphone,slamming it against Krueger's teeth,breaking some of them,Krueger being sent a few meters away. Krueger's mouth starts bleeding,but his teeth regenerate,now he's very infuriated. Krueger starts using telekinesis,sending Fazbear flying towards a wall,then another,and another,and another,he then drops Fazbear on the ground,thinking he had won. "Ugh,finally,i killed this bastard." Krueger starts to walk away. Until,he hears noises of someone getting up. Fazbear got up,and he had enough. Krueger looked at Fazbear,pissed off. "WHY THE FUCK DON'T YOU DIE?" Fazbear had alot of dents,yet he kept going,he started walking towards Krueger. Krueger proceeded to run at him,this time lunging at him as he grabbed the animatronic and attempted to stab Fazbear's mouth,hoping to destroy it.... Only to get his hand bitten and crushed,Krueger screaming in pain from having his hand crushed,he attempted to get the hand off Fazbear's mouth but Fazbear kept crushing the hand unti it got ripped off from Krueger,Krueger bleeding from where an hand would have been,but it regenerates. Krueger gets INFURIATED,who dared to rip apart his claw glove? Krueger started stabbing Fazbear everywhere,and even stabbed him in the head,attempting to reach the endoskeleton and end Fazbear,but Fazbear wasn't gonna have any of that,as he punched Krueger in the face,sending him flying to the ground,then... Fazbear grabbed Krueger by the arm,and started dragging him to the backrooms,Krueger tried to stab him multiple times,but to no success,as while Fazbear was stabbed,he didn't seem fazed. "Son of a bitch! I'll come back! and then I WILL KILL YOU!" Fazbear entered the backrooms and stuffed Krueger in a suit then. Then,the springlocks went off. The scream of pain Krueger let out as he was crushed inside the suit echoed in the whole pizzeria,until he started drowning in his own blood,and after being turned in a whole mess of organs and flesh,he died. FATALITY! The Springwood Slasher had been killed,but he would come back,eventually. Fazbear just looked at the deceased Krueger inside the suit,the endoskeleton's eyes turned to normal. Fazbear proceeded to go out of the backrooms,not noticing souls coming out of Krueger. Results Golden:Wait,what? how did Fazbear defeat Krueger? well,it's simple actually. First of all,Krueger's powers are limited in the real world,meaning he has to rely on the powers has there,giving him a disadvantage,and his claws aren't really going to do anything to Fazbear other than annoy him. Not to mention that Fazbear being a robot would not help,since Krueger needs his victims to fall asleep so that he can become the reality warper he is in dreams,but Fazbear is a machine,so he can't dream,and it doesn't make sense for a soul / ghost to sleep,so i can safely assume Fazbear doesn't sleep,at all. But,can't Krueger just crush him with telekinesis?,Well,he can..but he would rather fight Fazbear in a physical fight,proof? if Krueger wanted,he could just crush Jason in the real world with telekinesis,or incapacitate him,but yet he decided to fight him physically. And,can't Krueger just burn Fazbear with his fire magic?,well he can....if he can even manage to,that is,Fazbear has a stealth advantage,so it'd be hard for Krueger to burn him. But let's give Krueger credit,if he had the necronomicon,Fazbear would stand no chance,same thing with dream world Freddy,but to make this fight fair,Krueger had to be in the real world,and he also has more fighting experience than Fazbear,as while Fazbear took on Twisted Freddy,Krueger took on Jason,who is an undead nigh unkillable zombie,and has shown more impressive feats than Twisted Freddy. Overall,Krueger was tough even in the real world,but Fazbear's advantages and especially stealth were the reason he lost. It seems like Krueger can't BEAR this fight. Freddy Fazbear wins. Freddy Fazbear (Winner) +Stealth advantage +Krueger burning him would not be likely,as Fazbear can just use his stealth to confuse him. +Could tank damage. - Only had a microphone as an actual weapon apart from his own body,Krueger had CLAWS. +....which do nothing apart from annoying the animatronic. - Little to no fighting experience - Not really a disadvantage,but if this had been Dream World Freddy or Necronomicon Freddy,Fazbear would have stood no chance. - Telekinesis could cause damage to him.Category:What-if Fatal Fictions Category:Villain VS Villain Theme Category:'Horror' themed Fatal Fictions Category:Completed What-If? Fatal Fictions Category:The Golden Moustache